


Forgotten

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cry with me, M/M, baekmin angst, i miss sweet baekmin moment yet i wrote this wtf, someone pls send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Minhyun couldn't understand how Dongho could easily forgets him.





	Forgotten

Minhyun opened his eyes slowly, already hating the day as he saw the empty spot on his bed. He didn’t like waking up nowadays. He didn’t like waking up knowing that Dongho isn’t there, that he had just spend the night alone, again. He hated the fact that it had been so long since Dongho last contacted him or returned his calls; he hated knowing that Dongho had forgotten about him.

What’s the point of waking up only to remember how bitter life had turned out?

They were once the school’s sweethearts, joined at the hip and basically a buy one get one deal.  He even lost count on how many times Minki pretended to gag seeing him and Dongho together. He lost count on how many times Jonghyun complained about Minhyun stealing his game buddy, and he lost count on how many times Aron groaned for having to deal with them cancelling on the group’s night out because of _personal reasons._  

They were happy, they were enough. It didn’t make sense to Minhyun how suddenly things took a sharp turn, and Dongho distancing himself. No calls, no texts, nothing.

He told himself every time he woke up that it’s going to be the day that he would move on from Dongho, that he would let go and start doing himself some justice by forgetting about the man. But every day Minhyun would forget his words and found himself waiting, for he couldn’t just hate Dongho, nor forget about the guy. He loved him too much to be able to move on, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself to do so.

He was reaching for his phone, about to call Minki. He needed to talk to someone and Minki would be a great choice, maybe he could even knock some sense to him. It was then when he saw 24 missed calls from a name too familiar, _Kang Dongho._  

He quickly checked his voicemails. Dongho had left him so many voicemails, mostly just whispering his name and begged him to talk.

Minhyun hated hearing Dongho’s words. He had been gone for god damn how long, forgetting Minhyun just like that, _now he wanted to talk_? _Now he remembers he had a boyfriend?_

Minhyun hated hearing how raspy and messed up Dongho sounds like. How his whispers were muffled with something that sounded like a cry.

Minhyun hated how his own tears rolled away, how he couldn’t help himself from getting up and complying to Dongho’s words just like that.

Minhyun hated how much he loves Dongho.

 

 

 

 

Minhyun didn’t even need to be told where and when they would be meeting. He knew, because unlike Dongho, he remembered. He remembered their usual breakfast place and what time they would usually be there, for pancakes or waffle or both.

And Minhyun was right, there he was, fidgeting with a spoon. The waffle in front of him untouched as he tapped the utensils on the table, something he always do whenever he gets nervous or worried. Dongho smiled a little at him as soon as he spotted Minhyun and Minhyun wanted to throw a fucking chair at him. How dare he still smile?

“How are you, Minhyun-ah?” Dongho asked, voice thin.

“I’m only here for a proper closure. I feel like you owe me at least that much. Then I’ll be gone.” He spat, trying hard to contain his tears as they threatened to spill. He didn’t plan to go easy on Dongho.

The man in front of him lowered his head. Then silence took over, silence besides Dongho’s muffled cry.

_It was unfair. It was unfair how Dongho was the one crying after all that he had done to Minhyun._

“You’re not supposed to cry. You left me, Dongho. You left me with no words, no explanation. I was the one that’s supposed to be crying.”

Dongho lifted his head, and Minhyun saw just how puffy and red his eyes were. Despite that, Dongho still attempted a weak smile, lips trembling.

“ _I know._ I’m sorry. I’m a jerk.” He said.

“You are a jerk.” This time Minhyun didn’t bother to hide his tears. Dongho didn’t too. He reached out for Minhyun’s hand, fitting in as much apology as he could into the touch as they both melt away in tears. Minhyun kept sobbing and mumbling about a storm a few nights ago and how Dongho couldn’t be there to cuddle away the fear. He heard nothing back from the man besides his cry.

 

 

 

They both agreed to spend the day together, despite most of it being in silence. Minhyun had waited for Dongho to explain himself at lunch, then at diner, but the guy said nothing. He just nodded to Minhyun’s accusation and apologized many, many times. None of it eased the pain in Minhyun’s heart.

He allowed Dongho to walk him back to his apartment. It used to be theirs, but Minhyun didn’t plan on letting Dongho stay. Not anymore. He told himself that he was only looking for a closure and today’s the day he man up and stay true to his words.

“Can’t I stay? Just this one night?” Dongho plead in front of their door and every inch of Minhyun’s body ached to give him the chance, but still he shook his head.

“I was too hurt.” He simply said, offering Dongho a small kiss on the cheek before closing the door on him.

 

 

 

Hwang Minhyun slumped on his bed, letting the sheets hide his loud cry. He was disappointed at Dongho for not even trying to defend himself. He hated it every time Dongho apologized with those teary eyes of him.

 

 

 

Kang Dongho fell on his feet, in front of Minhyun’s door. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face for god knows how many times already today. It was another heartbreak for him today, a curse he had to relive from day to day, a sad reality where Minhyun hated his guts. A bitter scene that despite the pain, he didn’t mind to replay. He didn’t mind being hated by Minhyun for as long as he still get to see the man he loved so much.

His phone rang. It was Jonghyun’s number but Dongho knew all too well that Minki and Aron were there too.

“How was today?”

“He still didn’t remember.” Dongho answered.

“Aron is on his way picking you up; please don’t sleep on the hallway again tonight.” Jonghyun said to the phone. And even though he didn’t say anything, Dongho knew that Jonghyun wouldn’t hang up, not until he heard Aron had arrived, and Dongho didn’t mind. Silence with Jonghyun and Minki wasn’t as suffocating as silence with Minhyun, it’s reassuring, in fact.

 

 

 

Aron came a little after thirty minutes, sternly dragging Dongho away from in front of Minhyun’s door and into his car.

“What did the doctor said yesterday?” Dongho asked.

“They’re trying their best with the therapy, but I guess he’s still not improving?”

Dongho shook his head.

“He still forgets me. Today he told me that I’ve been abandoning him, that I was gone for long without calling him even once. As if I could do that, hyung.” He cried.

“He told me he missed me so much, and that he was hurt. He asked me where the hell have I been and I don’t even have an answer for that. How can I tell him that I was never gone? That we met yesterday, and the day before, and the day before? How can I tell him that I have never left?”

Aron pressed his lip into a thin line. He could feel Dongho’s sorrow and desperation and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like how both of his best friends are hurting, because it hurts the entire group as well.  He took a left outside the city, figured that a long ride might help Dongho to ease up his mind.

 

 

 

They arrived at Jonghyun’s house at eleven, Jonghyun offered him a smile while Minki went straight to telling him that he was just on the phone with Minhyun and he was okay. Dongho thanked him, thanked Aron twice, and went straight to the guest’s bedroom.

 

 

 

It was almost 2 a.m and he was on his seventh voicemail to Minhyun, just calling his name and telling him that he wanted to talk. If he was lucky, tomorrow Minhyun would return his call and agreed to meet. As pathetic as it was, Dongho didn’t mind being called names, being hated on, being forgotten, as long as he gets another chance to spend the day with Hwang Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> qftswudkwendef first of all i'm sorry. 
> 
> and for those who are confused, minhyun is having a memory problem (short term memory loss, you can call it.) basically he forgets everything and since he forgot that he had just spend the day with dongho, he felt like dongho had forgotten about him and had stopped contacted him. 
> 
> dongho couldnt explain anything because, well, he had never left. it was minhyun who forgot that they were always together. 
> 
> yauda itu ajasi, basically both of them are v hurt.  
> (and i am hurt too) 
> 
>  
> 
> :(


End file.
